


untitled porn battle fic

by curiously_me



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roque gets more than he expected on his first mission with Clay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled porn battle fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Losers porn battle prompt: Clay/Roque, armored, countdown, lighter. A bit more explicit than what I normally write, so here's hoping things turned out okay.

It's been fire and bullets and rain for so long that Roque isn't sure anymore just how long they've been in this godforsaken jungle. He and Clay are taking refuge in the burnt out remains of an armored vehicle and have been there for at least an hour now. They can hear the rebel insurgents moving around in the surrounding jungle and Roque's fingers itch to grab one of his knives and start drawing blood.

He had thought he'd managed to hide his jittering from Clay's watchful eyes, but when the older man grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the floor of the vehicle, he knew better.

"Roque." And wasn't that just the shits? Clay wasn't even asking and he still managed to put "Are you ok?" "What can I do?" and "Hold on for just a little longer" into that single word. Into Roque's name.

Roque had no idea how Clay learned so much about him in the two months that Roque had been a Loser, but it sure beat having to deal with yet another reprimand for disorderly conduct and an inability to settle. He allowed his head to fall forward, chin nearly against his chest, and just breathed.

'How much longer?' He couldn't help but wonder.

"C'mere, Roque." Clay said, words coming on a sigh. It wasn't an order, but it sure as hell wasn't a request either and Roque found himself moving into his Commanding Officer's personal space and closer still. He could almost taste Clay's sweat-damp skin on his tongue.

He shuddered when Clay's hand brushed against his neck, but he didn't pull away from the touch. He didn't pull away when Clay's lips found his either, just mentally cataloged that they were chapped and so, so very warm on his own. He'd have to remember to bring some kind of lip balm on their next mission, he thought.

Clay allowed him a moment to breathe, quick and quiet, head tilted back against the scorched skin of the vehicle, before biting down hard on Roque's neck. He soothed the sharp sting away with his tongue and the feeling was enough to distract Roque from the wandering of Clay's hands.

In no time at all, Roque felt damp air on his flushed, hard cock and then unexpected warmth and wet and suction and...

"Oh, god!" He absolutely did not whimper.

Clay growled at his reaction and that certainly didn't help matters any either. Roque could see Clay's hand had moved to his own pants and shuddered at the sight of his CO stroking his own cock as he devoured Roque's. He was going to town, sucking Roque in deep, deeper than anyone had ever done before, and nibbling on the sensitive head when he pulled back for air.

Now, Roque loved the opportunity to sleep with women of all shapes and sizes across the world, but nothing had ever compared to this. What should have been a simple blowjob had become something dangerous and so very hot. Roque didn't want to consider giving this up, he'd never felt so settled in his own skin before and would do anything to keep Clay's hands, his lips, and tongue on him.

They just needed to survive this mission first, which was going to be easy.

Roque could still hear the enemy moving noisily in the jungle around them, his senses seemed to be hyper-active and it just made everything feel so much more vibrant. He gasped, coming embarrassingly quickly. Thankfully, he managed to stay nearly silent as he came, pouring his seed down Clay's working throat.

Clay was silent as he cleaned Roque with his tongue and then tucked him away, zipping his pants and moving back up the length of his body.

They sat in silence for another moment before Clay broke the quiet, saying, "Three, two, one. Go!"

* * *

Clay was grinning like a lunatic as they strapped themselves into their transport. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out two cigars, passing one across to Roque, who just rolled his eyes at his obviously insane new commanding officer.

He watched intently as Clay flicked the lighter a time or two before it caught and as he lit his cigar. Clay locked eyes with him as he held his cigar out, allowing Roque to light his own from the smoldering end.

Yeah, Roque had absolutely no idea how he was going to handle this fruitcake of a CO, but he sure as hell wouldn't have changed his mind if given the chance.


End file.
